elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Rat Problem
Quest bug I've been reading today that this quest (and any others that up your skills as a quest reward are bugged. After you complete the quest and your skill is raised, it will never go up again by normal use. I don't know if that means that you can't pay a trainer to raise it, but just through normal use apparently they won't go up anymore. Hopefully we get a patch, soon. --Rainith 11:28, 28 March 2006 (CST) Bug I heard rumours from the NPCs that there were weird noises coming from Arvena Thelas' basement so I broke into her house to investigate. I then killed the Rats (not realising the actual quest, not having gotten it from Azzan) and have since Failed the quest. Azzan is no longer spawning in the Fighter's Guild for me and I am afraid I may never be able to get more Fighter's Guild quests here. Any ideas/tips? Gregorio :Killing the rats shouldn't prevent Azzan from spawning, make sure you check all the floors in the Fighters' Guild. If he is not on the first floor, I usually find him sitting up on the third. As for the rats, I know that you can fail the quest by letting the mountain lion kill all the rats before you kill it, but I've no idea what happens if you let it. Chirikov 11:52, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Question If you choose not to tell Thelas the truth, will this hurt the progression of the Fighter's Guild quests? will Azzan still give you credit for it? :It will not hurt your progression in the Fighters Guild in any way. No one knows but you and Quill-Weave ;). Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 20:59, 31 December 2006 (CST) Pictures On articles like this, if you're going to add pictures, don't put them in the middle of a word, and try to align them to the left so they don't interfere with the text. We appreciate the want to add to the pages, so if you want these pictures on the page, we'll let them stay, just try and keep them from disturbing the page layout Mbjones90 (talk) 04:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) New Bug This on a PS3, playing GotY version. I've spoken to the Guild and been told that there is a problem. But then I go to the house Arvenna tells me that there is no problem and that any problems are someone else's. Any help? KroSha (talk) 09:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Probably worth noting a few things: The woman who has the rat problem will normally be out in the street in front of her house or sometimes inside the house, possibly even on the second floor (found her there twice already). The hunter she instructs you to find lives closeby, and I had to lockpick his front door to get into his house - The guards did nothing at all; I think the door is locked, but it doesn't count as intrusion (?) because it doesn't have a red icon. Picklocking into his house caused literally zero problems for me, as if his door was wide open. Upon entering his house, I found a Khajit watching an Orc take a nap. Oh Oblivion you are truly something special. The hunter is a human with a blonde ponytail or similar. 18:54, September 2, 2017 (UTC)